Pleasures Across Time
by Moonlit Writer's Sin
Summary: During Piccolo's training for the Saiyans, Gohan runs away in the night and finds himself in Capsule Corp., with Bulma reaching him for a new experiment she's made with his help. What transpires afterwards soon leads Gohan to discovering a new form of training - Zenkai boost via sex. Kid Gohan/Harem
1. Will Have Sex For Science

There came the indistinct sounds of sucking within the lab room as a young boy moaned loudly, the blue haired woman who sucked on the impossibly huge cock of Son Gohan closing her eyes, the four year old boy having a 13 and a half inch cock.

Stained and glistening with the liquid of her saliva, Bulma did her best to wrap her hand around the base of his dick, but quickly found that she needed to use both of her hands to fully grasp his dick, her gripping the base of his length as tightly as she could as she jerked him off with both hands, her lips wrapped around the wide head of his dick as chills of pleasure ran up Gohan's spine as she expertly sucked on the head of him.

Her tongue pushed itself into his dick hole not too long afterwards, and Gohan was moaning aloud as he closed his eyes.

Soon, Bulma felt his dick thickening in her hands, and she braced herself, sucking on for a split second more before she pulled her head off of him, releasing one hand and using her strength to aim his member, Gohan cumming strongly as his semen jetted out of him and splattered itself on the perimeter of the bucket Bulma had set up, her watching as his cock kept pulsing strongly in her hand, his cum shooting for a few seconds into the bucket and filling it up as Gohan released, him closing his eyes tightly as Bulma saw this.

Bulma smiled, seeing that his cock seemed to wither, only for it to seem to grow even harder in her hand as it grew every so slightly.

"This thing is a monster." Bulma laughed, before she looked to the bucket, the smell of it filling her nostrils, before she washed her hands.

After cleaning it up, Bulma put on the scouter she'd looted from Radtiz's corpse and checked the power level of the bucket.

"93." She said softly, before looking back to Gohan.

His loss of breath seem to be getting lesser and lesser with time, and she smiled despite herself.

"It's surprising that you cum this much so often Gohan." Bulma said, walking up to him, her fully clothed then as she walked up to him, her playfully grasping the head of his cock, her rubbing his dick hole with her fingerpad as Gohan gazed up at her.

He looked down sadly despite the pleasure her fingers gave him, and he asked Bulma something.

"Why won't it stay down?" He asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Bulma said.

It had been a few months since everyone had decided to start training for the arrival of the Saiyans, and during that time, Gohan had found his way to Bulma in the middle of the night after running away from Piccolo.

It was as Bulma had started to study power levels that she had grown curious about the level of power in a person, and though she initially hesitated, Gohan had agreed not to tell anyone of his participation in their activities, as it helped him with his early onset pubertal impulses.

He had spent roughly four days here as Bulma's guinea pig in her experiments to see how much energy was carried over in a man's sperm, and he seemed somewhat content with the arrangement.

The reason for this contented feeling not being full came in the form of the monster of a dick Bulma rubbed with her finger.

No matter how many times she sucked him off, it refused to stay down, with the time for it perking back up seeming to lessen the more he came.

At first, Gohan had explained how he'd felt a headache when he reached his climax, but by then, during the third day of the experiments, he reportedly felt nothing but dissatisfaction.

This was concerning for the woman, but she was unsure if sending him to a doctor would do anything productive, due to his alien DNA.

Bulma thought about it for a moment, and she thought of how, in most cases, people who were half breeds of different species tended to be sterile and incapable of having children.

In Gohan's case however, it was obvious by the amount of sperm he produced that he was very much a fertile child.

Perhaps a bit TOO fertile, she noted.

She sighed.

"Sorry, but I don't want to do anything that can be avoided." Bulma said. "There is a way for you to jerk it off yourself, but… you said that just made it worse, right?"

Gohan nodded, and she sighed.

Admittedly, Bulma had grown accustomed to getting hot between her legs when she sucked Gohna off, but the idea of getting pregnant by a four year old would surely result in the entire experiment getting blown.

In hindsight, she should've just told him how to jerk off, along with where, before leaving him to it.

But now, Gohan probably relied on her, even after she'd given him the know-how of masturbation.

At the very least he hadn't been introduced to the act of having genuine sex – while it was debatable on her part if oral sex was much further away from it, she imagined Gohan would have it several times worse if he knew of it.

Soon, the two left the lab, Bulma feeling guilty and Gohan feeling unsatisfied.

* * *

That night would find Bulma's mother, Panchy, lying in bed as she gave quiet moans of pleasure whilst fingering herself.

Though she had grown to her mid-40s around that time, Panchy had taken good enough care of her own body that she looked to be in her prime still, her body that of someone in her daughter's age range, or perhaps a bit more at the most.

Despite this, the woman had had a sense of longing for her husband's touch that had lost itself over the years.

While they felt love for one another, Panchy and her husband had become more distant, with him working late into the night on the many projects in his arsenal, in addition to running the Capsule Corp. company.

It had soon led to the woman herself being driven to this state to satisfy her sexual needs, and she felt that this night would be no different.

It therefore surprised Panchy when she felt a sudden weight enter the bed, and she groaned softly.

"Sorry," she said, "but I… I need to release these pent up desires somehow."

Her husband gave no reply, with Panchy only feeling something crawling beneath the bed before a tongue licked its way up her sopping wet clit, the movement slow, almost hesitant, but it sending Panchy into a shuddering state of pleasure, her closing her eyes as she spread her legs out.

The owner of the tongue kept licking despite the bitter taste of her fluids, and Panchy moaned loudly when he finally gained the courage to push his tongue inside of her, him seeming hesitant, before her moans goaded him, and he began licking as deeply into her as possible, Panchy biting her lower lip as pleasure finally began to fill her, the tongue moving its way over her sweet spot, the spot that he rarely touched on, and, as if worried he'd never do it again, she spoke, voice quiet, desperate.

"R-Right there again…"

The tongue paused around inside of her, then moved back to her sweet spot, with Panchy moaning loudly as he began licking there, licks becoming feverish as Panchy's toes curled slightly, her juices now gushing out of her as she felt his tongue pleasuring her.

Soon came the time where he pulled his tongue out to get air to breathe, and Panchy, in a fit of excitement, pulled herself up into a sitting position on the bed, kicking the blanket off of her naked body in the very dark room before she got on all fours, hands gripping the head board of the bed as she braced herself.

"Stick it in me," she said, voice breathless, "stick your dick in and fuck me!"

The sound of the blanket moving off from him, the creaking sound of the bed adjusting to new weight, before the person grasped their dick, aiming it and rubbing the head of themselves against her wet pussy, both of them shuddering in pleasure and anticipation at the feeling.

"Please… please stick it in." She moaned, begged.

She got more than she'd expected when he tried thrusting his entire cock into her, only for the head to hit the wall of her womb.

Panchy's breath stopped short, her eyes widening at the immense bump in size.

Hands then grasped her hips, and the sound of groaning preceded Panchy giving shocked cries, her about to look back and exclaim to ask who it was, before her lust paved the way for her to succumb to it as she felt the cock that was much too big to be her husband begin plowing its way into her.

Gohan grunted as he shoved his cock into Panchy's pussy, her lubricant juices making the feeling more smooth as he repeatedly thrust his hips forward and back.

His small hands gripped at her sides as he groaned, his meaty dick stretching Panchy greatly as her cries of shocked pleasure devolved into moans of pleasure.

As their hips began to collide roughly, their flesh clapped loudly as Gohan thrust wildly into Panchy, the feeling of her tight pussy gripping him making him feel greater pleasure as it tugged on his member in a vain attempt at forcing him to stay inside, Gohan always pulling most of himself out before shoving the length of his cock back inside of her roughly, her large butt jiggling to his thrusts as he kept moving hard into her.

Panchy's skin soon became clammy and sweaty, Gohan having a harder time of holding her sides as he kept thrusting hard.

Her breathing soon turned ragged as Panchy hung her head in the midst of Gohan still fucking her, his cock scraping into her deepest parts, scraping hard against her womb and along every last part of her sweet spots, her stomach beginning to churn strangely.

"I-I'm close!" She cried to the bed sheets, eyes clenched tightly as sweat covered her body and face, and yet Gohan kept thrusting as hard as before, eyes narrowed as he did this.

As she said this, it soon happened; her grip on the head board of the bed tightened, her toes curled completely, her back arched itself as she threw her head back, a scream filling the air of the bedroom, her walls clenching more powerfully around Gohan's cock than before, juices squirting out of her enclosed hole onto him.

Despite stiffening greatly from her climax, Panchy's scream stopped quickly, as Gohan gripped her sides more tightly and proceeded to thrust harder and faster than before, Panchy's flesh clapping with his with each swift, heavy collision, her eyes opening as her mouth, still wide open from her scream, stayed open, her moans growing louder and louder with every thrust of Gohan's 13 inch long, 3 inch wide dick.

Her tongue soon hung itself from her mouth, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, with Gohan's desperately strong thrusts becoming even more fervent when her walls stopped clenching him, the boy now in a rush of lust and euphoria trying to make Panchy cum again to feel that same level of pleasure that he did when she had done so.

Panchy struggled to keep herself from falling unconscious as he kept thrusting that meaty thing into her, her on the glimpse of it as her sweaty hands finally released the head board, with her now getting on her hands and knees as she was pounded doggy style.

The woman began subconsciously thrusting her hips forward and back to meet his halfway as best as she could, her nails digging into the bed sheets as she let herself hang her head again, eyes closing tightly as she breathed heavily.

"S-So _good_ …!" She moaned out between parted, labored breaths. "So long and _thick…_!"

Gohan's desperate thrusts earned him a second climax from Panchy minutes later, yet despite it, he kept thrusting.

Feeling her walls clenching tightly around him, Gohan clenched his eyes shut tightly as he began thrusting into her as hard and as fast as he could, and in doing so, Panchy's level of pleasure exceeded that of her climax as she climaxed a third time during her second climax.

Gohan groaned at this, and despite her walls being tighter than when she'd first climaxed, he followed instinct as he pushed himself past her womb entrance, with him shoving himself fully into her prior to him shooting his semen fully into her.

The feeling of his seed filling her made Panchy stiffen, and yet she did nothing to stop it as her womb was filled to the brim, her fallopian tubes being filled with the dirty white semen as she felt Gohan trying to impregnate her, the woman who had not yet reached menopause feeling it as he did this.

Her elbows buckled under her, and she collapsed her head into her pillow as he pulled his dick out of her uterus.

Panchy's eyes widened when Gohan began ramming himself even harder into her than before, slamming his hips down into her as she sat with her rump stuck up in the air.

His cock didn't seem to soften that easily, and Panchy soon found herself getting fucked harder than she thought possible that night.

He soon grew tired of position he was in, and he pushed Panchy onto her side, the four year old laying down behind her before aiming his dick up into her, thrusting into her pussy before one of his hands lifted up her leg to make it easier on him.

Gohan began thrusting hard and fast into her, his thrusts now instead making her breasts begin to jiggle from how powerfully he moved, Panchy trying to support herself on her left elbow as Gohan did this to her.

Despite this, her nails once again dug into the sheets of the bed as they fornicated, her on the brink of both tearing the sheets and losing consciousness as her mouth hung open wide, her panting heavily as her dry, hoarse throat tried to convey her pleasure as he kept scraping his monstrous erection into her, words alone unable to fully convey the feelings Panchy felt in that moment.

When Gohan suddenly began drilling her hard enough that her G-Cup breasts bounced violently up and down on her chest, gripping her thigh as he held it up more tightly, Panchy's body gave a deep, long hearty scream of pleasure as her vision blurred, tears of pleasure spilling from her eyes as Panchy experienced an inhuman level of pleasure, her next four climaxes driving Gohan to enter past her cervix, into her womb, and allow himself to cum inside of her after the extended period of holding himself in, him thrusting as wildly as he could for a moment more as her walls clamped him, before he groaned and came inside of her uterus.

As Panchy felt her womb get filled with Gohan's seed, she gave shuddered, gasping breaths, as though she'd just been dunked underwater for a massive deal of time before being allowed the chance to breathe.

As her sweaty and exhausted body took in how thorough the sex she'd had that night had been, Panchy felt Gohan's cock slidng out of her, and though she was tired, she felt a wave of sadness fill her as Gohan got up, her falling on her back as white fluids began to leak out from her hole.

Yet, in that same moment, Panchy felt the eyes of someone gazing down at her in a predatory way.

While in most instances, this referred to a feeling of animosity or hatred being conveyed via gaze, and yet, in the dark, Panchy felt her own body quiver as she was studied by this mysterious gaze, not in fear, but in a sense of anticipation.

As she laid there, she knew that the person who'd just gone through two rounds of sex with her would be capable of filling the hole her husband had left longing to be fucked.

And, moments after spreading her shapely legs apart, Panchy's hopes were paid in full and overcompensated.

* * *

At the break of dawn, after having fucked long enough to fill the room with the stink of their sex, and cover most of the entire bed with their fluids, Gohan walked out in his t-shirt and baggy green pants as Panchy walked with a double legged limp as Gohan carried the sheets and blankets, her momentarily having lost the ability to walk right as she followed Gohan to the washing room.

Wearing nothing but a tight bathrobe, Panchy took in who it was as the light of the hallway clued her, and she was shocked to find that it was the four year old that stood before her that had fucked her like a wild animal for so long that she couldn't walk right.

Panchy, beyond her ruffled, sweaty hair and heavy breathing, looked normal.

"Gohan?"

The boy looked back up at her politely, and Panchy, in the aftermath of the passionate sex he'd just had with her, felt a large deal of shame fill her for enjoying it, not only for the fact that she'd cheated on her husband, but also because this now made her a pedophile.

"Yes Mrs. Briefs?" Gohan asked as he put the sheet and blanket in the washing machine.

Panchy pulled the robe tighter over her body, and she sighed.

"Can you promise not to tell anyone about what we just did together? It was really wrong."

"Why?" Gohan asked.

Panchy explained how people were only supposed to do that with their husbands and wives.

Gohan thought about it, then asked, almost hesitantly, "Is that why Bulma never let me do that with her?"

Panchy's expression gained a surprised look.

"You tried to do that with Bulma?" Panchy asked in surprise.

Sensing her shock, Gohan looked down, as though he was her child during a scolding, instead of the man who'd very readily tried to impregnate her for most of the night.

"Yes." He nodded. "She only ever does it with her mouth or hand, but she doesn't let anything else happen."

Panchy pursed her lips.

"I see." She replied quietly.

"Sorry that I did that to you." Gohan apologized, and Panchy blushed faintly, before shaking her head.

"It's fine. This just has to be the last time we do this sort of thing." Panchy told him, and though Gohan gave a look of visible disappointment, he nodded obediently.

She sighed, then looked down the hall, wondering briefly what she would tell her husband if he ever learned about this.

* * *

The next day would find Gohan getting sucked off by Bulma again, with her hobbling her head on him as she sucked powerfully.

When his climax came, Bulma did the same as usual, and found that his cum shot much higher, harder and thicker into the air, landing several feet off from where the bucket was.

Bulma's eyes widened at the sound of semen splattering on the floor, and she looked to Gohan in curiosity.

"That one was especially strong." Bulma mused.

Gohan nodded softly, looking down at her hand as she kept stroking him.

"Bulma?"

"Yeah?" Bulma looked to him.

"Could you be my wife?"

The question surprised Bulma to a large extent, and yet she gazed up at him, expression merely curious.

"Why would you want that?"

"Mrs. Briefs said that only husbands and wives could do it down there." Gohan looked down, and Bulma realized with a blush that he was staring down at the meeting point between her legs. "And I wanted to do it."

"N-No," Bulma instinctively put a hand over her crotch, despite being fully clothed, "you should only make a wife out of someone you love."

"You mean… like Mom and Dad?" Gohan asked her.

"Yes." Bulma nodded.

"But I love you Bulma." Gohan said.

"As a friend or a wife?" Bulma asked him.

Gohan was unsure.

"You'll find the right person eventually Gohan." Bulma told him, her sighing. "I'm sorry that I started this whole experiment with you. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

Her face reflected guilt, and Gohan was quick to try alleviating her.

"I-It's okay Bulma." He said softly. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I did, but I appreciate the concern." Bulma turned away. "I need to do something. I'll see you later."

After washing her hands, Bulma went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth before finally going to another lab, leaving Gohan saddened and dissatisfied.

* * *

Bulma opened up the capsule to her recently finished product, it being a time machine.

She recalled gathering the dragon balls two years prior to then and asking Shenron for the blueprints and material list for such a machine (the notion of simply wishing for the product felt less satisfying a means to her than making it herself), and as she stood in front of it, she sighed, taking up a diary and reading it over.

It was a very detailed and time oriented account of the past several days after she'd completed the time machine, but she, for fear of causing some type of unwarranted change, had refrained from going back.

In this moment, however, she believed she could put this machine to actual use.

She understood that the greatest thing to do, for her part, was try to undo her own mistakes, and she believed that her past self could comprehend it easily, if she wanted to avoid going into the experiments with Gohan.

It was with this line of thinking that Bulma climbed inside and finally used the time machine for the first time.

* * *

Past Bulma, in the midst of finishing work on Raditz's scouter, sighed as she decided to take a break, her going to the bathroom, unaware of her Present self gazing out at her.

With this done, Bulma ran to where the scouter was, it having the stick-it note ordering the reader to read its contents, and placed it down before rushing out and away.

When Past Bulma would return, she would see the same journal she'd kept for days and become confused at the message, only to read it and realize what had happened.

"… Huh." Past Bulma murmured softly after reading about the experiments. "Never thought I'd be a pedophile in the future for the sake of science. Go figure."

* * *

Present Bulma returned with the expectation that this would resolve the problem, and went to see Gohan, finding him still sitting glumly on the table.

"Is everything alright Gohan?" She asked.

Her memories hadn't been altered by the change in time, she noted, but perhaps Gohan's were.

If it had gone according to plan, then the experiment would have never happened.

Yet when Gohan looked to her, his expression was saddened.

"I'm okay. I just feel bad for making you feel guilty." Gohan replied.

Bulma blinked.

Then, uncertainly, she spoke, "Guilty for what?"

"For… doing that thing with your mouth." Gohan said, and she froze over.

She then looked about herself, remembering it being in this lab that she'd kept the journal out of habit.

Logically, it would be here as well, but when Bulma couldn't find it, she realized what had happened.

"… Well," Bulma rubbed her head as she muttered this to herself, "I guess I just ended up proving Multiverse Theory is an actual thing. That's great."

"Bulma?"

"Gohan," Bulma walked up to him, "there's something I need to teach you. Something to at least help you when you feel your thing getting hard."

It was with this statement that Bulma taught a four year old how to masturbate, and that was the end of their arrangement.

* * *

The growing tension within her body greeted her, and Panchy soon succumbed to the impulse to pleasure herself.

Today was a troubled day for it however.

In most cases, she would think back to her husband having sex with her to arouse and help herself through the experience.

In that moment however, Panchy kept mixing the image of her husband with Gohan, and it soon made her angry whenever she stopped, after her brain had mixed the two up for the umpteenth time in her fantasy.

The sex with her husband had always been subdued, yet romantic and slow, and she believed this to be her preference.

Contrary to him, Gohan had been wild and lustful, his apparent libido so high that, regardless of the number of times he came inside of her, he still kept going.

It was less like sex between a husband and wife and more like the sex between a dominant, yet clearly wild, animal that had chosen a mate in the time of mating.

It had been as painful whilst feeling incredibly good, but Panchy knew in herself what she desired was the way her husband loved her.

Despite this line of thinking, Panchy's mind still slipped back to the night before, recalling how impossibly _huge_ he was down there, of how he'd rampaged his way through her vagina and pounded it down to paste without a shred of regret of restraint.

For all her preferences, it was clear that Gohan had lusted for her, and had utterly ravaged the woman's body.

She paused as she realized she'd began subconsciously fingering herself to the idea of Gohan screwing her again, and she frowned, before laying down on her side.

She laid naked, as though lying in wait for someone to come and find her bare body beneath the covers and take her, as Dr. Briefs had often done in the early years of their marriages, and had eventually done during Bulma and Tights' childhoods.

She narrowed her eyes at the clock, and wondered briefly where this occasional release had gone.

This was before she shut her eyes and fell asleep, resolving not to masturbate again for fear of thinking of Gohan as she'd just had.

Now that she'd realized the forbidden desire however, it began to cloud over her mind incessantly until she forced herself to go to sleep.

* * *

The day after for Gohan was strange, in that he didn't spend time with Bulma.

After teaching him how to pleasure himself, Bulma had been notably more distant to him, and he regarded it sadly.

With his newfound free time, Gohan went to try helping around the building, him helping Panchy feed the many pets she and her husband kept.

The woman often caught herself glancing his way, but Gohan didn't seem to notice, him more intent on doing what he'd come to do and help.

Whether this was out a sense of simple productive altruism, a distraction from his own hormonal impulses, or a mix of both, Gohan kept at it prolifically.

He was unaware of the stain that had formed when Panchy got up to leave, saying she needed to change her pants, and as Gohan remained and kept feeding them, Panchy would sit in the bathroom, panties soaked through to her pants as she breathed heavily, her on the toilet with both articles of clothing down her body as she fingered herself with three fingers, the fantasy of Gohan dominating her again filling her mind as she moaned aloud, fingering herself to her climax.

* * *

That night, the temptation returned to her, and when her hand trailed down her body to finger herself, she allowed herself to indulge in her fantasies, and in the afterglow of her breathless satisfaction, a sense of guilt filled her as she realized what she was doing.

Having grown tired of berating herself however, she simply rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day had Panchy looking to Gohan as he finished feeding the many pets.

She bit her lip worriedly, before she spoke, "Gohan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"I am." Gohan said, though he didn't attempt to hide his glum expression. "Bulma won't talk to me as much as before…"

"Oh." Panchy blinked.

Gohan explained that he'd explained how he wanted to have Bulma as a wife so she could have sex with him ("do the things we did together" in Gohan's semi-innocent wording), and it had resulted in them growing distant.

Panchy gazed at him for a moment, then crouched down in front of him.

"Gohan… do you want to do it again?" Panchy asked him.

Gohan nodded slowly.

"OK." Panchy flushed faintly, before looking down. "You can do it with me."

Gohan's eyes widened.

"But Mrs. Briefs…"

"I know I said it's wrong. But I'm giving you permission." Panchy rose to her feet before undoing her top, her large breasts being revealed to Gohan, whose eyes became glued to them. "So it's fine."

She loosened her pants, pushing them down as Gohan saw her freshly shaven pussy, her not wearing undergarments, the woman having let her desires guide her, with her going to Gohan with the intent of seducing him.

She gazed at him, before sitting down on the grass of the garden and spreading her legs apart.

"Use my body as much as you need to." Panchy told him.

He gazed down at her for a moment, before he smiled broadly, him pulling his clothes off hurriedly before he came over her, thrusting his monstrous cock into her as he began to fuck her again.


	2. Will Time Travel To Fuck

The arrival of Piccolo was a rather strong disappointment for Gohan when the boy had finished eating his large lunch.

Thankfully, he and Panchy had finished their act of sex, and with him being both physically worn out and satisfied, he was about ready to go to sleep when the green skinned man arrived.

When he found him through the window however, his expression reflected shock as he looked to him.

"Gohan?" Piccolo asked aloud, him having sensed a large power and investigating it, only to find the half-Saiyan child there.

"Mr. Piccolo?"

Gohan, about to pull the sheets over his bed, let his eyes go wide as he returned Piccolo's gaze.

His heart stopped as he realized that he'd found him, and yet Piccolo gazed at him for a few moments longer.

"What happened to you?" Piccolo asked him, and Gohan blinked.

"What…?"

"This power I'm sensing from you is ridiculous!" Piccolo said, and it was when he said this that Bulma, deciding to finally check on Gohan, finally came inside.

"Gohan, can we talk for a moment?" Her voice made both Gohan and the Namekian look up in surprise at the woman's voice, yet when Bulma entered, she didn't notice the form of Piccolo's white shoulder pads, cape, and head piece in the darkness of the night, as Gohan had.

"Yes Bulma?" Gohan asked unsurely, and Bulma turned on the light of the room, only to see Piccolo and feel her eyes widen.

At her wordless surprise, Piccolo's expression became a scowl.

"What have you been DOING with this kid?" He asked her.

"W-What do you mean?" Bulma asked nervously.

"Gohan's power," he said to her, "what caused his power to get so potent over the last few days?"

Bulma blinked, then looked to Gohan in confusion, at a momentary loss, before realizing it.

"Wait," she stepped out of the room, then ran to the nearest lab, picking up her scouter before returning and strapping it onto the side of her head, her pressing the button as she looked to see Gohan's power level.

She blinked at what she saw.

"745?" She asked in surprise. "It was a lot lower than that the first time I checked!"

Gohan was unsure of what to do, with Bulma checking Piccolo's power level.

"Eleven hundred…" She furrowed her brow. "I don't know what happened, but… Gohan's definitely stronger now."

Piccolo looked to Gohan once more, as if asking for an explanation, but the boy had none.

Piccolo thought about it, but then looked to Bulma.

"What has he been doing these past several days?" He asked her.

"Just…" The memory of her sucking Gohan off most of everyday before today flashed in her mind. "… helping with some things."

"Did he do any kind of training?" Piccolo asked, and both Bulma and Gohan shook their heads.

Upon hearing this, Piccolo, in his confusion, looked down in thought, before his mind recalled the battle with Raditz.

Goku had an apparent lack of training during the years since he'd defeated Piccolo, and yet the two were roughly at the same power, despite Piccolo training on a regular basis for all that time to focus on creating his trump card attack.

Looking to Gohan once more, Piccolo wondered if time to rest was what was needed to get Gohan stronger.

He sighed to himself.

"Rest for now." Piccolo told him. "We'll be leaving in the morning."

Gohan nodded meekly, and before Bulma could say anything on the matter, Piccolo flew away.

Bulma ran to the open windowsill, eyes widened, but her narrowing them at the sky prior to closing it.

"You don't want to leave, do you Gohan?"

As she asked this, Gohan looked down, yet shook his head.

"It's… important that I train with him." Gohan said. "I have to help too."

"Are you sure?" She looked to him, and she saw that he nodded.

She gazed at him for a moment, before nodding, sighing as she walked out of the room, forgetting the reason she'd come in the first place.

"Good night Gohan." Bulma said.

"Good night," he responded.

* * *

As Panchy sat in the garden where all her pets were kept once more, she smiled at the sight of her fluids, mixed with Gohan's sperm, as it laid in the grass, the memories of the many hours she'd spent there bringing a blush to her cheeks.

She felt a sense of heat rising within her crotch, but she managed to keep her feet from carrying her over to Gohan's room.

"We've done enough of that for today." She said softly, her using her foot, wearing her shoe, to rub the fluids into the dirt.

After this, she left to go to her room, finding herself giddy despite everything.

* * *

After having a few days of R&R, Gohan wasn't particularly happy about returning to his life in the wild, but still found himself training hard.

When asked about the sort of things he'd done however, Gohan told Piccolo that he hadn't done any sort of training.

As Piccolo came to terms with this fact, he soon returned to Capsule Corp. to arrange for Gohan to keep resting over the course of the weekend, more out of curiosity to see if taking a break equated to Gohan getting a massive power boost or not than anything else.

If such a process could be done, Piccolo believed it would be possible for him to focus on training by his lonesome without staying with Gohan.

Bulma agreed, thankfully, and when Piccolo came to pick Gohan up again, the pattern was very clear.

"1,582… That's almost double what it was before." Bulma said as she read Gohan's power level.

Piccolo's arms were crossed, and Gohan looked down bashfully, quietly.

Tiredly.

"Are you sure he can't stay another night?" Panchy asked Piccolo, carrying a tray of foods in hand, her eternally smiling face almost beaming then.

Piccolo thought it over, as Bulma and Gohan looked up to him.

"I'll let him stay one more night," Piccolo decided, "for the sake of seeing if his power rises after one more day."

Panchy grinned.

* * *

Heavy breathing filled the bathroom that night, Panchy's mouth duct taped closed to avoid the sound of screaming, her nostrils flaring as she breathed in and out through them.

Gohan moaned as he came inside of her again, both of them noting how he was still rock-solid inside of her once he finished spurting his semen inside of her.

Panchy smiled up at him, her reaching up and pulling the duct tape from over her lips.

"Your libido's insane." She panted, her looking down as Gohan gazed at her recently shaved cunt, his shaft pulsing with how it pumped its white liquids into her, many parts covering the tile floor. "It's hard to think it go down."

Gohan sighed.

"Why won't it?" He asked, voice layered with frustration.

"Is it hard to deal with this?" Panchy asked, sitting up as his semen leaked slowly out of her hole as she wrapped his large dick between her soft hands and began pumping his cock.

"No matter how many times I do it, I always want more." Gohan said, not seeming to react as her hands worked on him.

"Maybe you just need more time to have sex." Panchy said. "There are only so many hours in a day though."

Gohan looked down at her head as she began sucking and hobbling her head on his cock, and he spoke to her.

"Bulma has a time machine." He said, and Panchy looked up to him while beginning to hobble her head on his dick, her sucking on it even as Gohan spoke. "Maybe we can do this as long as I need to if we go back far enough."

She felt a heat rising up in her pussy with this idea, and she nodded as she pulled her head off of his cock.

"Let's get dressed." She panted, rising to her feet as she and Gohan left to find the time machine.

He wasn't sure if it was the excitement of getting to fuck Panchy as much as he wanted or something else, but when the time machine started up and they were teleported to his old home, Gohan felt himself grinning widely, before he and Panchy got out.

Immediately, with their cares forgotten in the currently empty area, Gohan tore Panchy's clothes off of her, the boy doing the same to his own clothes before his massive cock stood tall, Panchy smiling down at his member.

She gained a surprised expression when Gohan began pushing her towards the ground.

"I want you on your hands and knees." He said, and Panchy grinned, before she quickly turned herself around in her body's loose rags, Gohan seeing her pussy and smiling before be pierced her tight hole with his dick, Panchy gasping as Gohan began pummeling his hips powerfully into her from behind, every thrust hitting her like a freight train with Gohan's power as he drove himself into her, his cock plowing its way into her slutty cunt without mercy as he pounded it, the feeling of her small pussy getting stretched out from how huge he was returning to her as she screamed out in pleasure, hands gripping the blades of grass in the lush fields of Mount Paozu.

He watched her body as he kept thrusting, and as he saw her ass cheeks jiggling in the light of day made him feel a sense of renewed lust fill his psyche as he thrust harder and harder into her, her jiggling ass cheeks rewarding him with more violent jiggling.

It was as his eyes became engrossed in the sight that both Gohan and Panchy both dropped all pretenses of the human psyche, letting their inner impulses override and drown out all of them, the two no different than the animals of the forest they were fucking next to as Gohan grunted aloud.

"G-Gohan!" Panchy cried. "Spank me!"

He didn't question it, and simply began slapping her jiggling ass cheeks as he grunted, the feeling that resulted meshing with his pleasure as he began slapping her ass over and over again, her pussy tightening strongly around his dick for a moment for every slap as Gohan relished in his act of fucking the housewife.

Soon, Panchy's climax overtook her, and she arched her back as she gave a monumental scream that echoed through the air, startling many of the other animals of the forest as she cried out loudly.

Yet Gohan no longer realized it when she climaxed after that moment.

Feeling her walls clenching him tightly made him feel pleasure, yet the ear splitting note of her scream drove him to slap her ass even harder than before as he kept drilling into her, him pounding his way past the useless barrier of her cervix as he grunted loudly.

In the midst of the insane pleasure the boy gave her made Panchy's body, shaking heavily from the scale of the climax she'd just had, shake even harder, her breasts being thrust forward by Gohan's actions as her sweaty body glistened in the sunlight, her screams becoming shrill once more as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, pushed further and further towards the rim as her tongue lolled out of her mouth, Gohan fucking her still and slapping her ass hard enough to leave visible hand marks on her as he kept moving.

When he finally felt himself about to cum after he subconsciously held it in for all the time it took to build up to the breaking point, Gohan thrust himself fully into Panchy's pussy, him deep, deep in her womb, and letting his cock, twitching and nearly in pain for him to let it ejaculate, spurting itself inside of her, Panchy being driven over the edge for the umpteenth time as she felt her womb being filled with his semen with every powerful spurt of him.

He held himself fully into her as instinct dictated, with Panchy's initial scream of her climax being followed up by small groans as he kept pumping himself inside of her, her head turning tiredly as he pushed his flesh against her malleable ass.

When he finally pulled out a full minute of pumping later, he did it roughly, watching as his semen burst out of her thoroughly fucked cunt as a waterfall of his seed spilled from her hole to the ground.

She breathed heavily as she felt it all leaving her body, and the movement of his fluids leaving her making her have a small orgasm, more of his semen spurting out of her with a rough squelching sound as Gohan watched her cunt.

His hand whipped down and struck her ass cheek once more, and Panchy gave a small cry as she felt another spike of pleasure from the pain.

"Clean me." He said, and despite Panchy practically wheezing when he walked in front of him, she looked up at him and gave a smile at the sight of his now veiny dick, her feeling a sense of intimidation from how foreboding and powerful the concentration of his musk was in addition to how the veins seemed to pulse, his massive cock slathered from head to scrotum in their sex fluids.

She giggled, then opened her mouth wide, using the fluids to help salivate her dry tongue as she reached forward, squeezing his large ballsack as she sucked him off roughly, Gohan's smile making it clear that he was very far from finished in fucking her.

Upon her sucking him off for a few moments, Panchy pulled her mouth away from his throbbing dick, and he pushed his hands under her armpits, him throwing her up as he fell on his back, hard cock impaling her on his calculated throw as Panchy gasped again at his cock pushing inside of her.

Despite her now straddling him, Gohan began thrusting up into her, Panchy's eyes snapping shut as her body bounced on him, Gohan watching her G-Cup breasts as they bounced heavily, with him reaching up and gripping her waist, taking as strong a grip on the much more developed woman's body as he could before he began slamming the woman down on him, grunting with the ferocity of his slams as he watched her breasts bouncing wildly in his face.

Panchy reached back after a long period of time and grasped his knees, gripping them as Gohan bent them to better thrust up into Panchy, him laying down on his back as Panchy let her body bounce on his like this, before she stopped herself and forced herself to stay still, her throwing her head back when Gohan's wild thrusts kept pushing into her, her ass jiggling even harder than before as he concentrated, their flesh clapping loudly and rapidly as Panchy's nails dug into Gohan's knees, which, by then, felt like he was built like a brick wall.

Seeing she wasn't letting herself bounce meant he had to thrust harder to see her breasts bouncing like they did before, and Gohan began thrusting harder as he let go of Panchy's waist, her baring her grit teeth as she felt him barreling his way inside of her, her doing her best to keep still, but her breasts bouncing roughly despite the rest of her body only moving as much as it naturally could, Gohan soon thrusting up into her with enough power to make her breasts nearly touch her face.

She cried out loudly, tears of pleasure starting to stain her face as she was fucked with his unyielding brutality.

"G-Gohan!" She screamed his name. "Oh-Oh Kami it feels so good! Oh-Oh," she threw her head back as she climaxed, giving another powerful scream as Gohan gained another boost in speed, Panchy being driven past the point if her climax as her eyes rolled back to her head, back arching as her body began bouncing on his cock, her insides hot from the friction of his dick scraping around inside of her.

In minutes, her next climax came abruptly while being fucked like this, and Gohan grit his teeth before he subconsciously channeled his energy into his cock, the action sending Panchy's body into a pleasured hysteria as her pleasure amplified immensely, his thrusts coming up even harder and faster than before.

She screamed, feeling her body climaxing over and over again every three seconds, with even this tiny interval of time being reduced between every time it happened.

He kept fucking her even as he spurted his semen into the woman in a long, continuous stream as he grunted roughly, and by then Panchy had screamed herself hoarse as her sweaty body was given more than it had bargained for.

* * *

"... 4,391?" Bulma asked in shock as a visibly refreshed Gohan perked up. "Just what did you DO last night? Is this thing acting up?"

Gohan looked down in thought.

"How... How is that even possible?" Piccolo asked with a scowl.

Panchy walked by with a cane.

"Is everything okay?" She asked softly.

"Yes, but..." Bulma paused, looking to her mother. "Are you okay Mom?"

"Oh you know how things are when you're my age," Panchy said, "these bones aren't as fit as they used to be."

She said this with a knowing look to Gohan, who smiled at her.

They had spent a little over a week in the past, with Gohan only seeming to calm down whenever he needed to rest (they would use the vacant house his grandfather and father used to live in for that), and every waking moment, when it wasn't a cold water bath, was a very long bout of sex that went on for increasingly large numbers of hours.

Near the end, Panchy had given up on making Gohan wait for her to be awake to fuck her, with him fucking her to unconsciousness and still fucking her when she would regain her senses.

Her bones probably wouldn't be able to handle it if they did it there any longer, so they returned to let her sore body rest, with them managing to sneak back through the Capsule Corp. building, get a new set of clothes, and go to sleep.

A week of resting following a week of brutal, mind-blowing sex was probably what the doctor ordered.

That being said, she would probably need to pick up a pregnancy test later.

"I hope you feel better soon." Bulma said.

"Thank you Bulma." Panchy smiled.

"I'll go train you now Gohan." Piccolo said. "We need to hone those powers of yours."

Gohan nodded softly, him going with Piccolo as he flew away.

Panchy waved him goodbye with a broad grin, and despite her body's soreness, she could hardly wait for the weekend to start again.

Unfortunately for her, Piccolo would begin forcing Gohan not to leave until he learned proper control of his own power.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if the lemon the chapter this time was pretty short.

I've been trying to write a lot of request PMs for people's OCs for the last several months, and while it was manageable at first, it's started to take a toll on the enjoyment factor of lemons for me.

The main problem might be with how I really don't like dominatrixes.

It was the sort of fetish I just didn't have a cup of tea for honestly, but I decided to try writing it oit with someone because he enjoyed it.

From there I ended up getting pushed to do so many dominatrix PM lemons that were supposed to be a joint lemon work, when in reality it was just basically him controlling the guy and me controlling the dominatrix and filling out all of his fetishes for him.

I know now that it's impossible to fake enjoying a fetish when it comes up, because the entire experience of that just felt awkward the whole experience through, and it wasn't like the other guy was helping at all.

By now my brain has equated the act of writing lemons in general to be extremely stale and/or boring, but I'm powering through.

Hopefully you can still enjoy it.

I'm in the process of making the title cover of this story, but it's a thing of me having trouble with drawing than my cover artist/partner.

What we've managed to make so far: sta. sh/0euvyizy9dj

I'm considering drawing on a wedding ring on Panchy's ring finger to underscore the nature of what she's doing with Gohan right now.

Hopefully I can give longer lemons in the future.


	3. Will Cheat For a Turn-On

By the time several months passed, Gohan had grown so used to his routine that he snuck off to screw Panchy in the middle of the night when Piccolo wasn't looking.

It was to his surprise, then, when she seemed significantly less eager one night.

"Gohan..." She said quietly as Gohan stood in the garden. "We shouldn't keep doing this."

The boy frowned, expressing his confusion.

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"Because I'm still married." Panchy said simply. "It isn't right to do this behind my husband's back... Even if it feels good. I belong with my husband, and that's how it should be."

Gohan looked up to her.

"You don't belong to your husband." Gohan replied to her, voice flat. "You belong to me."

"No I don't Gohan." Panchy said, and her tense eyes seemed sad despite them being closed like normal. "It isn't like that... So this is goodbye."

When she walked off, Gohan gazed after her, and he sighed.

He said nothing for a moment as she trekked towards the door, yet he appeared in front of the door, slamming it shut.

"No." He grunted then, and Panchy's eyes widened as he turned, blowing a small ball of ki over to her, it blowing over her body as she gave a cry of shock, her realizing with a jolt that it left her clothes in rags while not hurting her.

He moved again at inhuman speeds, and Panchy felt herself getting shoved roughly on her back, before the smell of Gohan's musk filled the air.

"I'm not letting you go. You belong to me now." He said, aiming his massive dick down into her pussy lips, Panchy feeling herself shivering, her body having grown so used to Gohan that her juices reflected her inner craving for him.

He thrust roughly into her, and the boy, much stronger than when he'd first started fucking her regularly, began pummeling his flesh into hers without mercy, dick scraping roughly into her as their bodies were illuminated by the moon's light, Panchy gritting her teeth as she groaned lowly, hands gripping the blades of grass below her as he drilled into her powerfully.

"Gohan, t-this isn't right!" Panchy cried, yet her body refused to listen to her mind as her feet planted themselves flat against the ground as she moved by reflex, her thrusting her hips up to meet his as her pussy grew hotter.

Gohan didn't respond, expression neutral as he kept thrusting hard, at a controlled pace, scraping against all of the woman's sweet parts as he gazed down at her futile attempts to resist him.

After several minutes of him doing this, Panchy's body glistened with sweat as her breathing grew short, and Gohan leaned down, the boy biting down on one of her heavily bouncing breasts and twisting her nipple between his teeth, Panchy's mouth finally opening in sync with her crying out in pleasure.

"Gohan, ah, Gohan! I-I'm... I'm...!"

Gohan suddenly pulled out of her roughly before she could finish, his cock still rock hard.

She breathed heavily, yet her hips bucked up as she gazed up at him in shock, her expecting a climax that never came.

"You're lying to yourself." Gohan said to her. "You know you need me. You know you belong to me. Why did you try to go back to your husband? Do you think he's better than me?"

Panchy breathed heavily a few moments more, and her pussy leaked out juices from their first round.

Gohan's cock pierced the naked woman's pussy again, and she cried out as he grasped her raised her raised hips.

"Stop lying." He grunted to her as he scraped his dick into her wildly. "Say who you belong to."

Panchy's eyes clenched shut as she grit her teeth, the blades of grass she used to anchor herself getting torn off the ground as she balled her hands into tight, shaking fists, the feeling of his cock pushing ruthlessly in and out of her driving her crazy with pleasure.

In minutes, she nearly reached her climax again, though as Gohan sensed it, he pulled roughly out of her once more, just when she was nearing the peak that signalled her release, her literal seconds away from reaching it, only for Gohan to deprive that from her at the last second.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked her again, and the smell of his musk filled her nostrils as she kept breathing heavily.

She told herself not to respond, and she reached a hand over her pussy, her trying to finger herself, only for Gohan to kick her wrist away, him stomping his foot down on her elbow, pinning it down roughly as Panchy's other elbow met the same fate, Gohan looking down at her then, before he grabbed her by the hair, roughly yanking her head back up as he aimed his dick, shoving it back inside of her mouth before he began wildly fucking her orifice, the bump that came over the throat showing how deeply he fucked this hole of hers.

Panchy's eyes slowly became slack as her body teetered towards unconsciousness, her lack of satisfaction meshed with this making her mind become more blank than before.

Some untold amount of time later, he pulled his dick out of her again, it covered in a sleek sheen of her saliva as she breathed heavily.

"Answer me." He told her. "Don't lie."

"Y-You..." She said weakly.

"Louder."

"You!" She cried out, tears of frustration leaving her eyes as she said this, her rubbing her legs together to ease her frustrations and failing. "I belong to you Gohan! So please, just... Fuck me!"

Gohan moved swiftly, him forcing her legs apart, Panchy arching her back with a pleasured scream as Gohan pierced her desperate cunt with his dick once more, him ramming himself fully into her as he narrowed his eyes down at her.

Her cries turned shrill as she accepted him once more, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she neared her climax another time, Gohan drilling harder into her then as he sensed the signs.

When she hit her climax at long last, Panchy gave another shrill scream of pleasure as her body shook with the intensity, only for her scream to stop when he thrust himself into her roughly, her scream turning into a small shriek, her tightened walls trying to squeeze his cock of his semen, but Gohan only drilling into her even more roughly than before, hips a blur as she gave a much louder, more drawn out scream of pleasure as she was driven to mind-numbing level of pleasure that only Gohan could bring her to.

Soon however, Gohan began channeling his ki into his cock, with every thrust sending a wave of energy through Panchy's body, her cervix opening up to him for a moment as her pleasure was amplified, him shoving his way into her womb as he kept gazing down at her.

"Since you belong to me, that means you have to do whatever I tell you." He said, and Panchy cried her answer of yes as she felt him plunging his dick into her uterus.

With this agreement made, Gohan shoved his cock fully into her as his member twitched, before it began pumping itself into her womb, filling both of her fallopian tubes up as he closed his eyes.

She convulsed with every pump of his dick inside of her, and it lasted for several seconds before Gohan reopened his eyes, seeing the woman who had submitted to his will.

"You want more, don't you?" He asked her with a knowing smile.

She shifted her hips while panting like a rabid animal in heat, her smiling widely as she nodded.

"Please... Please..."

He smiled, then began to fuck the woman who had succumbed to her newfound need for him to give her a satisfaction her husband would never provide her again.

* * *

She would be left physically worn and twitching from the countless climaxes he'd wrung out of her hours later, covered in the dirty white liquid of his semen, and Gohan grasped Panchy by her hair, him dragging her body out of the garden and to her bedroom.

"I'll make sure even your husband learns whose property you are." He said to her, and Panchy nodded softly before he left.

Left by herself, Panchy reached down between her legs, even despite the snores of her sleeping husband, and began to fantasize of Gohan fucking her again, her fingering herself as she bit down on her lower lip, free hand fondling her breast, pinching her nipple, her moaning softly.

Today's fantasy came out as usual; like before, her husband was there, watching her cheating on him with a four year old boy, and she finally accepted the truth she'd tried to reject that night.

She knew very well that it was wrong to cheat, and that her husband loved her; yet despite, or perhaps because of, that, she enjoyed the fantasy all the more, for both the indulgence of audacity in fucking another man in front of her husband, and for the fact that the idea turned her on even more.

" _Does this feel better than anything your husband can do to you?" Gohan would ask his sex slave as he fucked her wildly in the doggy style position, them fucking on the bed she and her husband had conceived both of their children in at that moment._

 _"Yes!" She would cry at the top of her lungs, eyes dazed, tone almost drunken in how slurred it sounded._

 _Gohan would smirk down at her, see how thoroughly he'd destroyed the loving housewife she once was and replaced it with a woman addicted to his cock, then looked up at the sight of Dr. Briefs, whose eyes widened at the sight of her cheating on him so whole heartedly._

 _"Tell him." He would say down to her, and Panchy smiled at the doctor with a smile._

 _"You've never come close to satisfying me!" She would say to his devastated face, her pleasure so potent she'd cry tears of pleasure. "Not once! This little boy has made me cum more times in the last hour than you have in the last 25 years! You'll never amount to something as great as he is!"_

 _And Gohan would smile cruelly at the man as his wife said this, before he would speak to him._

 _"If I cum inside of her now, she's going to get pregnant." He would say to the man, who tensed, eyes widening. "Watch. Watch while I take your whore wife right in front of you."_

 _He would then thrust powerfully into her, and Panchy would scream as she reached another climax among the countless others he'd driven her to, with Gohan giving a mighty, godly roar that caused the walls to shake, the picture frame of Panchy at her wedding day cracking as the man cried for Gohan to stop, to no avail as he came inside of Panchy, thrusting fully into her as he impregnated Dr. Briefs' wife, the intensity of his climax making Panchy herself climax twice more at once, her giving a final, ear piercing cry as felt his seeds filling her._

 _"This whore is mine." Gohan would say to him, a note of satisfied victory in his voice as his sex slave trembled from their intense sex. "And if you value your life, you'll raise the first baby she has with me, and every one after that. That's all you're good for anyways."_

 _The man would try to speak, but was so broken by the sight of what had just happened that he was at a loss for words._

 _Panchy would smile at him, then press her flesh into Gohan's crotch._

 _"Gohan~" She would whine childishly. "Fuck me more~"_

 _And Gohan would smile, fucking her ruthlessly once more as Panchy watched her broken husband, smiling at the sight before indulging in her wild sex, her next climax powerful._

* * *

When she came down from her fantasy, Panchy looked at her fingers whilst bringing them up, seeing the amount of cum on her fingers in that moment and smiling.

Soon, fantasy would be reality.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter was going to involve the Saiyan invasion, but I'm not really good with writing DBZ style fights.

I'd prefer to skim over the actual consequences of Gohan having the sort of power he does here, but it feels like lazy writing.

At the same time though, most people aren't here for anything beyond lemons, as far as I can tell.

Should I write out the events in detail, or should I write it in summary form?


	4. Will Cuckold Someone For a Power Boost

The day the Saiyans would arrive had been a day of nervousness for Gohan, yet he would soon find himself at his wits' end in the face of his first true life-or-death battle.

When he'd caught the first glimpse of them, he saw their armor, how they flew in the sky, how they had tails like Gohan himself used to.

Then, when they landed on the ground, the shorter of the two Saiyans became greatly curious.

"Hey brat, were you the one who killed Raditz?" Nappa asked him, Gohan flinching faintly at this.

"It would make sense. A mere child with a power this abnormally high..." Vegeta crossed his arms. "What could this mean?"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken." Piccolo said next to Gohan, voice low and menacing as it had always been. "The one who killed Raditz was me."

Vegeta glanced to the tall being, before a flicker of realization came over his face.

"A Namekian?" He asked, before smirking. "That explains it then. You must've given that kid some magic power boost then. No wonder his power level's so high."

"Namekian?" Piccolo quirked an eyebrow, and Vegeta explained himself, saying that the Namekian race was one with many mysterious powers.

Vegeta then quickly deduced that it was most likely Piccolo who created the dragon balls, and though the information was truthful, Piccolo had to correct him by saying it had been someone else who'd created the dragon balls, and that he was a warrior.

Soon after, a handful of other warriors arrived, and Vegeta scouted them.

"Hmm... Well, this could be interesting." He said, and before long, there began a game between them all where creatures they'd planted called Saibamen were cultivated.

There was a time of fighting that quickly ensued, and yet, when Gohan would try to join in to help, Vegeta would forcibly kick him back to prevent him from doing so.

Unable to help, Gohan watched as the warriors calling themselves Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Piccolo all fought as a group, and though there was a close call with Yamcha nearly getting blown up with a Saibaman, they managed to defeat them without Gohan's help.

This was only a bitter taste of things to come however.

One by one the other fighters were killed by the Saiyan Nappa, with only Piccolo and Krillin remaining over time, yet when Gohan managed to drive Vegeta off of him and help, the battle quickly turned in their favor.

Things then went from bad to worse as Vegeta revealed he could somehow create an artificial moon, and as the two Saiyans transformed into two giant ape like monsters, Gohan and Krillin tried their best to fight with Piccolo after transferring energy to him.

Once they'd bought the Namekian enough time, he made himself grow into a giant version of himself, the energy they'd given him enabling Piccolo to keep a firm hold on Nappa long enough for Krillin to send his final attack, the Destructo Disk, at him, beheading the Saiyan and securing that one of them would die.

Despite the kill, this, too, was short lived, as Vegeta quickly dispatched with Piccolo without mercy, the sight of the dead Namekian's body crumpling to the ground shocking Gohan, before his mind seemed to go blank as he tore into a new rage, attacking Vegeta as though in a blind rage, the mighty ape being only briefly shocked by the onslaught before he kicked Gohan through the air, crashing through a large boulder.

Gohan barely registered it when his father arrived to help, yet with Vegeta in his transformed state, little could be done for several moments, until Gohan's vision went black.

When he would return to his senses, he laid naked on the ground, him naked and feeling cold in the dead of night, him getting up and looking around.

He seemed to freeze over in shock when he saw the corpse of both Vegeta and Goku as the latter laid with his body broken painfully and crushed.

For several hours Gohan remained there, sent into a state of catatonia from the things he'd witnessed, yet when he was finally gathered up by a sullen faced Bulma and the people accompanying her, little was said between anyone, them simply gathering the bodies and leaving to arrange for the funerals.

It was only when he'd reached Capsule Corp. again that he been told what had happened when he'd blacked out: Gohan had become a giant ape monster like Vegeta had, and in a seemingly blind rage, he killed Vegeta while overpowering him.

Bulma's explanation gained no reaction from Gohan, who was still suffering from the initial shock of everything that had happened.

By the time his mother had picked him up at long last, Gohan seemed to feel little, even as he tried to study and do anything to keep his mind off of the emptiness that filled him.

One night however, he soon returned back to Capsule Corp., him intent on finding his property and taking her with him.

He found Panchy's husband there inside of the room, and though the room was dark, Gohan could see well enough what was going on from the light streaming in from the window.

Dr. Briefs, for some reason, was having sex with Panchy.

Though Gohan knew, somehow, that most people his age might not take seeing this sort of sight well, he walked inside unabashedly, turning on the lights.

The two looked to him in shock and surprise, both of them breathing heavily, but Gohan knowing only the man having his way with Gohan's woman was really tired, Panchy not having any of the sweat or tension on her face that would adorn it when she was close.

Seeing the two like this made Gohan angry, and despite the scientist trying to tell him to leave, Gohan leaped forward, landing on the bed, grasping Dr. Briefs by the hair and flinging him back across the room, his hitting the wall with enough force to leave a dent.

"She doesn't belong to you." Gohan said darkly, glaring at him, before looking to Panchy, who gazed back at him with surprise. "Get up. We're leaving."

"G-Gohan?" Panchy tried to pull at a cover to cover her naked body from him, yet Gohan grasped and tore it away from her. "!"

"Don't ask questions. We're leaving."

"I need to get dressed first!"

"Who said you could wear clothes?" Gohan asked, and Panchy covered her own body as she looked between Gohan and her husband, her seemingly unsure of what to say.

"G... Gohan." The man looked up to him, badly hurt. "You... Why did you do that?"

It was with this question that Gohan looked to Panchy again, his glare softening somewhat.

"Why don't we show him?" Gohan asked while turning to her.

"N... Not yet." Panchy said softly, only for her to give a cry of surprise when Gohan grasped her ankle, and with inhuman strength, pulled her off the bed, her landing on her butt as Gohan pulled her, his touch alone sending a wave of arousal through her that was only compounded by him treating her this way.

Despite this, there was the part of her mind that still wanted to hide the truth, a part of her that did not want anything from her past life as a loving housewife to change.

Yet, when he placed her before her injured husband, the gravity of what Gohan would do, the idea that he would warp her and her husband's relationship forever, gave her an arousal that filled her with shame.

A part of her wanted to pretend it was a lie, more for her husband's sake than her own, but when Gohan pulled out of his clothes, and revealed his massive, iron-hard cock to her, Panchy found herself spreading her legs after his musk wafted into her nose, her body used to the familiar smell and her core, as it laid itseis lf bare to her husband, growing wet.

Gohan aimed himself down into her, pressing the head of his member into Panchy, before he pushed himself inside of her, her stretched well enough that most of his dick slid itself smoothly into her hot folds as Panchy shuddered, before moaning aloud when Gohan started thrusting in and out of her, the sound of their flesh clapping, of his dick scraping in and out of her tight hole, all sounding so different and so familiar at the same time.

The reason this was was due to the facade being caved in as Panchy let loose the truth, the euphoria the meshed with the pleasure in doing so bringing the feelings to new heights as Gohan started thrusting down powerfully into her, his teeth biting down on one of her bouncing breast's nipple as his right hand cupped and fondled her other one, his left placed down at her side as he took the pounding his meaty length into her, the movements growing more and more ferocious every few seconds as Panchy's moans grew into cries, and later screams, Gohan eventually releasing her nipple after rolling it around his teeth and making it harden, both of his hands squishing themselves into her breasts as he kept pounding into her like a jackhammer, the entire room seeming to shake under the tremors that resulted as Gohan gazed up at the woman who screamed in pleasure as his cock kept scraping in and out of her, a simple stare festering itself down on her as Gohan fucked her with little pleasure on his end.

"Who do you belong to?" Gohan asked as he kept thrusting.

"Y-You... You!" Panchy screamed, letting herself be free of her own shameful secret.

"Tell him just how long you've been mine!"

"I-It's been close to a year!" Panchy replied, teary eyes rolling towards the back of her head as the truth flowed freely from her lips, the words of the fantasy she'd seen before sleep so many nights coming through. "I-It feels so GOOD Gohan!"

"How good?" he grunted, thrusting more roughly into her as he asked this.

"A thousand times... A MILLION times better than my husband!" Panchy exclaimed. "I need it, I need your dick!"

He kept pounding into her, and as Panchy was pleasured by the child amidst laying her true self bare, it became too much for her, her climaxing while screaming Gohan's name at the top of her lungs, her juices squirting out of her plugged hole so strongly that it splattered all over Dr. Briefs' face, Gohan gritting his teeth before slamming himself down into her with full strength, entering her womb and cumming inside of her.

As his cock twitched and pumped his seed into her, Panchy's body tensed completely for a few brief, silent moments.

Then, as Gohan pulled out of her and stood back on his feet, his cum spilled from her cunt and stained the floor.

The young boy looked back to the doctor, seeing his speechless and shellshocked face, and spoke in a calm tone that belied his anger.

"Don't touch my property again. If you do... You'll be sharing a funeral with everyone else."

He reached down, then grasped Panchy's ankle as he started to drag her outside and out the door, Panchy looking at him with a shameless smile before she lifted the hand holding her wedding ring finger.

Pulling it off, she tossed it to her, then laid herself down while letting herself be dragged like an object across the ground, the doctor left behind and seemingly forgotten.

Unbeknownst to either of them however, was the fact that despite his shock at what had happened, Dr. Briefs felt a level of confusion.

This was not caused by the abruptness of how much his wife had cheated on him, but rather caused by the sense of arousal that bubbled up within him at the sight of Gohan taking his wife right in front of him.

As he looked to the door and found Gohan dragging Panchy out, a level of shame crossed his features as the revelation that he was turned on by such a thing registered in his mind.

* * *

The plan for him had been to take Bulma's time machine and go back in time with Panchy again, and he succeeded in doing so, him setting the blonde woman down on the ground.

As he gazed at the woman, ecstatic and gleeful in light of Gohan finally claiming her as his property to her own husband, he spoke to her in an odd voice that gave her brief pause.

"Lay down on your back."

She did so, and knowing his favorite position, she lifted up her legs and held them up for him.

A ghost of a smile came over Gohan's face, and he lowered himself down, aiming his shaft before shoving it back inside of her, Panchy gritting her teeth gently at the feeling of this, before he began thrusting wildly, Panchy crying out in pleasure as Gohan kept pounding himself into her.

Yet, amidst the pleasure, amidst his unearthly strength, something was definitely amiss, and Panchy, eventually, willed herself to stop moaning and crying, shutting her mouth as grunts came through her mouth.

Gohan noticed the difference, and he stopped after a short while, pulling out.

"Gohan?" Panchy asked him, reaching forward and grasping his cheek upon seeing that his mask fell to a melancholy face.

"What's the point of all this?" Gohan asked quietly.

Panchy, taken aback, flinched.

"We've come back in time over and over again." Gohan told her. "It was fun, and... It helped me get stronger than before. It was better than training with Piccolo... All that time I thought it would make winning against the Saiyans easy. But... Everyone... Everyone died. The only time I could help was when it was too late to make a difference. If we did this all those times then... What's the point?"

Panchy's gaze softened, seeing the sad, traumatized child that grieved for his lost comrades, too young to even comprehend how thoroughly every aspect of his own innocence had been taken away from him.

Though unsure what to say in that moment, Panchy reached forward and gently hugged him closely to her, Gohan's head resting in her bosom as she embraced him.

"Gohan... There was a point to it all." Panchy said, voice firm as Gohan rested his head against her. "So many people died just from those aliens crashing down and attacking people. If you hadn't stopped them, then they could have very easily killed everyone else, and not bat an eye."

Gohan looked up to her, and she smiled in as comforting a manner as possible.

"You saved the world Gohan. You saved everyone who survived. It's because of you that I can say that."

"But... Mr. Piccolo... Dad..."

"It's okay to feel sad." Panchy told him. "It was... A hard fight, but you all won in the end. I'm sure they're glad that you're safe."

Gohan looked down for a brief moment, then looked up to Panchy.

"I don't want anyone else to die like that." Gohan said. "I want to be strong enough so that... It ISN'T a fight. That I can just win and everything will be okay."

Panchy frowned gently, yet ran her hand along his unkempt hair.

"Are you sure that's what you want? Aren't you scared?"

Gohan looked down, as though in shame.

"I am... I'm scared of fighting alone." He admitted. "But Dad and Mr. Piccolo weren't scared. So... I can't be either. I don't want this to happen ever again."

Panchy gently sighed, yet looked as Gohan adjusted his position, her feeling herself growing hot when her mind subconsciously realized what he wanted to do, his next words only confirming it.

"This is the fastest way for my power to grow." Gohan said, a determined glint in his eyes. "I'm going to do it with you until I can't do it anymore."

Panchy smiled gently, then laid herself down while spreading her legs apart for him, Gohan beginning his quest for power in her.

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter comes from a place where I wanted to delve into the fact that Gohan loses his innocence around this time.

While the premise behind the story had some people think Gohan would come out as this mega-OP fighter, I decided to try the route of what happens when Gohan becomes TOO strong in parts of time where he shouldn't be, and how the events change accordingly.

In the Saiyan Saga's case, his abnormal Zenkai boost factor comes to his detriment when Vegeta, seeing his power level, completely bars Gohan from helping the Z-Fighters fight Nappa.

Then, the moment Gohan forces Vegeta back, he ends up stopping the whole bout of playing around and makes himself and Nappa go Great Ape just to break the scales further than they already are.

Since Vegeta fights from the start, Goku intervenes to find most of his friends dead and has to join in the fray to stop Vegeta from killing them. Due to them not having the time to take it out to the desert Yajirobe was in, Vegeta's tail's never cut off, and amidst the fighting he takes both Krillin and Goku out while making sure to crush Goku's body - which then prompts a Great Ape Gohan to go on a Berserker Rage for Vegeta killing his friends and father, and since their powers are mostly the same (I like to imagine Gohan having a higher power level at this point than Vegeta, but not winning because he's still not used to fighting at all), Gohan actually kills Vegeta.

Due to the time travel bits, and the fact that Fasha is supposed to be part of Gohan's harem, it will probably come as no surprise that Gohan visits Planet Vegeta eventually.

Given how my poll asking if I should have Gohan x Chi-Chi and Gohan x Gine in this story shows that all but one person out of around 20 people wanted incest lemons, I'm still leaving it up for anyone who wants to vote.

For those people reading who lack an account to vote with, you can leave a guest review saying whether you'd like those pairings in here or not.


End file.
